knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Đerdan
I Bilo je popodne, uoči sv. Petra i Pavla. Sila čeljadi prolazilo velikim putem na sjutrašnji sajam u grad. Išao taj svijet umoran, zamišljen, i kolima i jašući i pješke ili tjerajući pred sobom krdo različite stoke, a svi računali kako bi se mogli što bolje okoristiti. S jedne i druge strane tomu velikom putu izmjenjivale se stara i mlada šuma dôcima punim gusta i već zrela žitnog klasja, a samo gdjegdje bilo i visokih stabljika kukuruza ili sijerka, uz koje se penjali cvjetni mlazovi graha kao da ga posadiše samo za ukras. I u blizini takova mjesta zasinula bi gdjegdje pod sjajnim zracima voda kao da se među tamnu zelen sakrilo kakvo malahno, mlado sunce. Ne bijaše čeljadeta koje prolazeći ne bi u čudu zastalo da pogleda na desnu stranu velikog puta u žuti dolac teškog pšeničnog klasja, koji se izdaleka viđao kao marama gusto vezena ugašenim zlatom i obrubljena zelenom svilom. Samo gdjegdje, medu pognutim žutim vlaćem i mladom šumom, plavila se zob; a sve je to bujno rašće bilo nedavno umiveno ljetnom kišom i gizdalo se veselo svojom ljepotom i snagom. Zagorci bi uz taj dolac, što se hvalio suncu, zastali tek malo i opet mirno koračali velikim putem; no Primorci bi se ustavljali dugo i klimali više puta u čudu prije, nego što bi se uputili dalje. A čudili se tome, što je preko doca, kroz pšenicu, skakao pomamno mlad, bio ždrijebac, s visokim turskim sedlom na leđima. Crvena, srebrom vezena baja na sapima žarila se prema snježnoj dlaci obijesna ata, i dva visoka lovačka pseta igrala se s njime šušteći zrelim klasjem što je pod kopitima prštalo. Kad bi se bijelac dao kroz žito u najveći trk, psi bi ga prestigli i pred zadahtanim njegovim nozdrvama lajali žestoko. A on bi se tada ustao, podigao jednu prednju nogu kao da će kopitom koga od njih po glavi, a onda se dao u bijeg na drugu stranu. No prolaznici se još više čudili djevojčici pod grmljem i nedaleko puta, što je smiješeći se kadikad pogledala onu obijesnu igru, i što se po svemu opažalo da je ono bio njezin dolac. Preko ruke je natakla petlju uzice za koje je bila vezana krupna, šarena krava, i plela nekakav obojak. Kako je krava ledinom gazila tražeći obilatije paše, tako je i djevojka koračala za njom. No kad životinja pruži gubicu prema zobi, trgla bi uzicom i odvratila joj snažno glavu na drugu stranu. I svaki put, kad bi ždrijebac ržući zagrabio žitom, poviknula bi zvonko kao da mu u šali prijeti: — Na, mali na! Pak bi dodala smiješeći se: — Vuci te izjeli! — ili — Crko ti, da Bog dâ! — a sve se trese od neke dragosti. To je bio ždrijebac ujca njezina, Miokovca Tane, a nju su Petricom zvali. Ona se radovala čilome konju, a još više znajući da će joj ujak, kao i svaki put kad pripazi na njegova bijelca i dovede ga na uzdi, utisnuti u šaku sjajan, srebrn talijer. Jednako o krsnom imenu, na Božić, uoči velikih sajmova i kad je god bila kakva veća zgoda. Tako je ona tih svijetlih talijera imala vrlo mnogo i trebala još samo dva reda da složi velik, blistav đerdan, od vrata pa sve do niže koljena. A nije trebalo ni da zahvali ujcu, već bi ga samo muče u ruku poljubila, a talijer tisnula u mali džepić prišiven ispod šarene pregače. Petrica se toliko radovala svome budućem đerdanu ponajviše zato što će ona jedina imati od samih talijera, a sve druge cure, što ona zna, probijale obične cvancige za taj ures, što im je, kod udaje, najglavniji miraz. Dapače tajaše pred svima to svoje najdraže veselje, neka bude što veće čudo na kojem sajmu ili kod same prosidbe. Kuća joj bila nedaleko od toga zlatnog dočica, među visokim brijestima kroz koje se tiskao modar dim ravno k tihom nebu, i ona je svaki čas pogledala tamo, da vidi dolazi li ujak. No bit će da mu je sestra, majka njezina, po običaju napekla uštipke i sada, uz bukaru vina, govore o njoj, kako bi je bolje udali. Jer prosaca bilo dosta, iako je siromašna po ocu; ali imađaše toga ujca bogata, bez djece, a pogledati je dosta pak si se već zaljubio u nju. Ne bi se reklo po uzrastu njezinu da je vrlo, vrlo mlada i da je još kao udavaču na sajam ne povedoše. Bijaše vitka, djetinjeg lica, no ipak se već odavna zimi sakupljalo sijelo oko njezina ognjišta, a ljeti u malom dvorištu pred kućom. A slutila je po ujakovu češćem dolaženju i materinu većem milovanju, da joj već nađoše muža, i željno čekaše da joj ga pokažu, ali nikako prije nego što đerdan bude gotov. — Na, mali, na! Na, mali, crkô ti! — uzvikala se Petrica najedanput kad je ugledala ujca kroz grmlje, i stala brzo privezivati kravu za blizi jasen. Psi potrčaše gospodaru prvi, ždrijebac se ukopitio, podigao glavu i stao da sluša strigući tankim ušima, a Petrica ga, brzo kroz žito skačući, uhvati i povede k ujcu. On je dolazio vedra i vesela lica kao uvijek kad bi dolazio k njima, a s drugima bio namrgođen, i to više od navike negoli zbog čega drugoga. Imao je preko šezdeset godina, ali se činio mnogo mlađi, onako uspravan i jak. Kose mu bile obilate i po starinsku sve do ramenâ, a jedva gdjegdje prosijede. I brkovi golemi, no da se vidi kako dopiru sve do iza ušiju, nije brijao jedan dio lica, pa se činili veći nego su zaista bili. Starinsko i odijelo na njemu: crven, velik peškir oko glave; sivkast kumparan ukrašen čohom i kitama; ogrlica visoka, srmom vezena i ječerma sa tokama i pločama sprijeda. Onda široke, modre gaće, šarena pašnjača i potkoljenice; opanci na devet prijepleta, pa obično oružje: dvije kubure, bjelosapac nož i preko ramena duga, tanka puška. Petrica dovede konja, pokloni se pred njim i, ljubeći ga u ruku, preda mu uzde. On je odmjeri svojim živim, crnim očima i ponešto lukavo pa izvadi dugu svilenu kesu. — Braća ti i majka, Petrice, kažu da si zla... i da ne slušaš... — govoriše joj ujak sa smiješkom, a sve traži i kopka po dubokoj kesi. I Petrica se smijulji pa gladi konju sad njušku, sad vrat znajući, da joj je tako govorio baš onda kad bijaše jako zadovoljan njome. — Slušam ja, ujače, i braću i mamu — reče Petrica i sve pogléda sad ujaku lice, a sad u njegovu kesu, po kojoj još uvijek nešto traži. — No, pa kad si dobra, veliš, evo ti... no je li to zbilja istina? — Jesam, ujače, baš dobra... — I slušaš? — Slušam... — odgovori Petrica obarajući glavu, no zatim je odmah i podigne te pogleda ujaka svojim jasnim i nasmiješljivim očima. — Kad je baš tako, a ti drži — reče ujak malo ne oštro i metne joj nešto u ruku, koju je ona, po staroj navici, držala već pruženu. Već htjede da spremi obični darak, ali mjesto krupnog talijera osjeti — u šaci nešto sitno, pa se i nehotice trzne te ispruži pred sobom dlan. — Ma što je, ujače, ovo! — usklikne ona, podigne svoje tamne obrve i mlada ramena pa se zagleda u zlatan novac, što joj se na dlanu bliještio. — Pa vidiš, cekin, nov novcat, a to ti je isto što i pet talijera srebrnih. — A što ću ja od ovoga, ujče? — Ostavi ga, a ujak će ih još tebi dati, dok ne bude cio niz na đerdanu tebi oko vrata. Pa neka šušti, pa neka ti je i to, što druge ne imadu. Petrica cikne i poskoči da ga zagrli, ali je Tane lagano odgurne rukom: — A hoćeš li da ti dovedem tvoga momka, da ga vidiš? No ona je mučala i smiješeći se prevrćala cekin iz jedne šačice u drugu. — Dakle progovori: hoćeš li ili ne? — vikne ujak. — Dovedi ga... — reče Petrica tiho i skupi stisnute šake pred svojim rumenim ustima na kojima trepćaše lagan, djetinji smijeh. — Dobro! Zbogom! — reče uzjahujući ujak, pa i ne obazirući se više odjaši šumom k cesti uginjući se deblima i otklanjajući grane rukom. Ali ni Petrica ne pogleda za njim, već svrnuvši očima na privezanu kravu, uputi se kući da među svoje bijele, srebrne talijere položi žuti, novi cekin. No svaki bi čas stala i oprezno ga bacila u travu dobro pazeći, gdje će joj pasti. A onda, pamteći ono mjesto, kružila očima po ledini kao da ga traži i, kad ga ugleda, radosno bi ga zgrabila kao da je našla još jedan. — Dva!... tri!... četiri!... pet! — ozvanjao šumom zvonki djevojčin glas svaki put kad bi iz trave pridigla svoje novo blago. A inače šuma bijaše posvuda mirna i pod krošnjama joj tiho trepćaše žuto-zeleno i blago svjetlo II Dotle je Tane revenlučio velikim putem među dôcima i šumom i baš sredinom njegovom, jer ga je radovalo što mu se čeljad uklanja i razgoni pred njim stoku, pozdravlja ga i opravdava, što su mu njegove životinje na putu. A svi oni što bi ih susreo poznavali su ga odavna, pa bili to ljudi iz gornje Krajine ili Primorja. Odmah tu blizu imao on svoju kulu, uz veliki put, ali mu to ne bijaše rodna kuća već je on sam načinio otrag dvaestak godina. Rodna je kuća njegova bila daleko u selu i ništa bolja nego druge, a ova je sadanja kula podignuta čudnim načinom. U tursko, mletačko i francusko doba postade ta dolina jatište svakakvih, ne pravo hajdučkih već razbojničkih četa, koje bi putnike i trgovce robile i ucjenjivale, a tuda im k moru bio jedini put. Nadaleko ni selašca, već guste šume, pa velika pustoš čeljadi, a osobito noću i zimi. Te se četice vremenom prorijedile, a u šumicama i dôcima sagradila se i pokoja kućica, no ipak bi se svaki čas čulo da je orobljen koji prolaznik. A osobito u Krstaticama, gdje je dolina bila najuža, a šuma uz strminu najgušća. Krstaticama se to mjesto zvalo, što je tuda i sad posađeno mnogo kamenih krstova kao spomen ondje poginulim ljudima. Tada se pročuje kako je Tane Miokovac iz sela Vranovca od hajduka obranio nekoga kuma svoga, Bošnjaka, i petoricu ih natjerao u bijeg. Zatim, kako mu više puta smisliše osvetu i stupicu postaviše, no sveđer uzalud — i kako ga se napokon počeše bojati zbog domišljatosti i srčanosti njegove. Iznenada pozove ga okružni kapetan, koga su tada zvali cirkulom, i stane ga nagovarati da bi u Krstaticama sagradio kuću za utočište i obranu putnika, ili makar za to da onaj klanac ne bude tako pust. I zbilja uz neku pripomoć sagradi on tu kulu sa puškarnicama po iznesenim uglima, s visokom dvostrukom avlijom i dubokim podrumom koji je služio ne samo kao spremište za hranu i piće, već i kao tamnica gdje bi se zatvarali ulovljeni razbojnici ili druga nepokorna čeljad. U isto doba postade Tane i serdar nad rondarima čitavog onog okružja, što u ono doba bijaše ne samo velika čast, nego i moć. Tane je imao sestru i brata koji se nije nikada ženio, jer bijaše gluh i nijem, pa strašno žestok i zao. Samo da mu se tkogod nasmije kad zaurla, Petraš Miokovac odmah vadi kuburu ili handžar pa srće, da ih je i dvadeset protiv njega. No tada bijahu još dosta siromašni te sestru udadoše ondje blizu za čovjeka prema mirazu njezinu. Ali kasnije, rekao bi, obogatiše naglo, da se nije pravo znalo ni kada ni kako. Samo se vidjelo da mnogi trgovci noćuju u kuli pa da ih gore ili dolje isprate, a potužio se nije nitko, već se čule same hvale. Jedino se govorilo da bogati bosanski beg, noseći iz Primorja pola bisaga dukata, ostavi ih u Tane, jer se pročula u planini neka nova hajdučka četa. Ali istu noć i pogibe u Prologu, pa se nitko od njegovih više i ne prijavi. Tako Tane postade vladar ne samo cijele one doline, već i sviju sela naokolo, a bijaše tako i onda kad posve nestade hajdukovanja i četnika, serdara i rondara: iz Krstatica gospodovaše nadaleko, i nitko mu se ne smjede usprotiviti. Kad nastadoše mirna vremena, namjesti Tane u kuli krčmu i postavi vjerna momka da se time bavi, a zato, da se ne reče kako postade običan krčmar, već ostade što i prije bješe: čuvar doline i zaštitnik putnika. Radi toga zadrža i sve pređašnje navike, da tako zadrži i dosadašnju vlast, bez koje ne bi imala nikakva smisla ni njegova ograđena kula, a još manje duboka tamnica. Ali Miokovci ne bijahu tako bogati kako se mislilo, jer nitko od braće nije radio ništa, a htjedoše živjeti kao i onda kad se moglo na lak način pribaviti novaca. Krčma u kuli bijaše im sve, a očinsko je imanjce bilo tako napušteno i zabitno da ga se malone i sjećali nijesu. Ali se zato ne imadoše ni starati za koga već za nećake i tu svoju Petricu, da je dobro udadu. To im pak bijaše lako kod njihova dobroga glasa i opreme, što joj namisliše pripraviti, a osobito sjajnog đerdana, najočitijeg znaka imućstva i odličja, koje prelazi sa koljena na koljeno. A još onakav đerdan, kakav Tane mišljaše skovati Petrici, bijaše dostojan njihova glasa te najbolje jamstvo za dobru udaju, i to ne samo njojzi, već i njezinoj kćeri, ako je bude imala. Ali malo je koja kuća, a osobito u posljednje doba, imala pravi đerdan, već se zadovoljavahu prostim nizom srebrnih cvancika ispod grla pa gdjekojim takvim starim novcem na djevojčinoj kapi; a siromašnije nosile niz šarenih, staklenih zrnaca pod vratom. Sretna gospodarica pravog đerdana nosila ga ne samo djevojkom, već i kao mlada nevjesta, a onda se polagao duboko u kovčeg pod drugo svetačno ruho kao osobito blago i mila uspomena sretnih dana. Krio se osobito kod slučajne pljenidbe za porez ili kakav dug, jer su oružnici osobito vrebali na đerdane znajući da bi Zagorke lašnje pregorjele i najljepše podvornice negoli taj amanet, koji će svakako iskupiti: on se bilo uz koji god napor uvijek povraćao na staro mjesto. I zbilja bi zveket srebra na đerdanu uzbudio i staricu kakvu sjećajući je rođene mladosti i cike u šarenom kolu, kad je oborene glave pod težinom toga nakita ćutjela na sebi vatrene poglede čile momčadi. Pa što je koja djevojka ili nevjesta morala niže obarati glavu pod teretom srebra, to je sve više rastao njezin ponos i njezina sreća. Tane je znao za sve to pak bi, čim što skupi, promijenio obični novac u talire, a u posljednje doba i u dukate, da ih Petrici dariva, jedan po jedan, neka joj radost potraje dulje. Još davno bijaše odlučio čekati da se javi što više prosaca, te onda izabrati momka prikladna i kršna, pa i siromašan da mnogo ne bude. Ali, kad je upoznao Juricu Orlića iz malog selašca Vrbika, u polju, prekide čekanje jer takova momka Tane ne samo da nije još vidio, nego nije ni pomislio da bi ga moglo biti. Vrbičani bijahu ponajviše kmeti varoške gospode, i već odavna oni su jedini odlazili u svijet da na različit način što zasluže i tako lašnje prežive. A dotičući se s gospodom, bili nekako pitomiji, mekši nego u ostalim selima oko doline. Jure Orlić, iako njegovi ne bijahu kmeti, otišao kad još bijaše golobrad momčić, ali se nije povratio iz svijeta tako brzo kao drugi, već istom poslije desetak godina kao zreo momak. Drugi, što se domala vraćali, nastaviše živjeti po prilici kao i prije, no Jure se posve izmijenio i ne bijaše nalik ni na jednog momka u svemu njihovu kraju. Jedino odijelo ostade na njemu narodno, ali oružja ipak nije nosio, a drugi i nadalje voljeli pušku nego motiku, konja nego vola, a kolo, krčmu i tučnjavu negoli kuću i poljski rad. U drugih, što se imutkom oporaviše, kuća velika, ali po starom običaju unutra bez ikakvih pregrada i neoklačena, uvijek puna dima i vonja stoke; a u Orlića svijetle sobice, stakleni prozori, a postelje bijele i čiste. Izvana kućica također bijela, zaklonjena voćnjakom i grmljem jorgovana i ruža. Podalje staja za blago, također prijatna i čista, pa mali viganj u kojem je Jurica vješto kovao različite stvari za sebe i drugoga. Imao je staricu majku i dva brata, oba mlađa, no i oni kao da se brzo navikoše živjeti ljepše, iako im se zbog toga rugali i nazivali ih lacmanima. No za Tanu sve to bijaše još ništa, ali u Jurice nađe toliko razbora i začu toliko mudrih riječi, da mu Tane u svemu davaše razlog, što dotada nikome nije. Bit će zato što bi ga Jurica mirno i bez nametanja kakva znao uvjeriti, kako bi trebalo da i ostali promijene stare navike koje ne vode nikakvu dobru i kakvih se ne drži nitko više u drugom svijetu. A videći kako mu sve napreduje i cvate, promisli da ne treba dulje čekati pa da za Petricu ne može naći prikladnijeg muža. Viđao ga je češće, no upoznao se s njime bolje istom kad se Jurica poče baviti i trgovinom govoreći da manji seljak ne može dandanas živjeti dobro samim obrađivanjem polja. Kako ni Tane ne bijaše osobito sklon motici i plugu, svidi mu se i ta misao pa se napokon odluči za Juricu Orlića, samo ako se Petrica i on zavole. Radi toga je i bio danas kod sestre, i kad joj sve ispripovjedi, veselo uglave neka bude ovako: Petrici Jurica i đerdan odmah, a nećacima kasnije kula, krčma i sve ostalo. Zato je Tane popijevajući jahao velikim putem među dôcima, ali na pogledu kule odjednom pustio uzde i potjera bijelca u najveći trk. Pred onim krilom gdje bijaše krčma sjedilo u hladu odrine i pilo za kamenim stolovima mnogo ljudi, i kad se ždrijebac Tanin pred njima prope pak stade, desetak ih se diže da mu prihvate konja i pomognu da sjaše. No prije negoli dospješe on već skoči te, predajući najbližemu uzdu i pušku s ramena, korači brzo k visoku, koščatu momku, što je skrštenih ruku stajao oslonjen na kućni prag. To bijaše Jurica Orlić u novom momačkom odijelu, samo nekako finijem, tanjem, pa je Tane odmah naslutio da čeka baš njega. A gore u kuli, razgovarajući s Juricom, oslobodi se i posljednje brige. Uvijek je mislio kako će biti nečasno i teško navesti momka do toga da na njihovu curu pomisli, a onda, hoće li se sviđati jedno drugomu kad se uoče. No danas, na svoje veliko čudo, doznade od mladog Orlića kako se oni već poznaju i vole, te je pače došao pitati bi li je mogao zaprositi u njih. Ali Tanino čuđenje potraje samo časak. Odmah pomisli kako je i ovu zgodnu priliku za svoj rod stvorio samo on, i njegovo se čudo zamalo pretvori u obijest. — Kolji! Toči! — viknu sa stepenica kule momku, a dolje se odmah užurbaše mnogi sluteći da ni oni te večeri ne ostadoše gladni, pa makar ih koliko bilo. — Kolji! Toči! — krikne Tane još jače, zadrma Jurici rukom i razbije čašu. III U šumi je, povrh onoga zlatnog dočića, postajala Petrica u misli sve bogatija bacajući još uvijek cekin u travu i poslije kratka traženja grabeći ga svojom lijepom šačicom i vičući veselo. Zlatni su traci prodirali sve kosije ispod gustih krošanja i, što je sunce padalo na niže, bivalo u šumi sve to svjetlije i življe. Sad i crni kosovi prelijetali iz grma u grm, a i druge ptičice zacrvrkutale na visokim ograncima i pod sjajno zelenim lišćem ljeskovine. — Šest!... Sedam!... Osam! — kliktala Petrica skačući po svježoj travi, što je prema nutrini dubrave postajala sve gušća. — Devet! — čuo se još jednom zvonki joj usklik, a onda nastade duboka tišina. Ona se uspravila i gledala srdito u plavušasto momče što je stajalo napola zaklonjeno iza grma pred njom, pa se čudilo i smiješilo gledajući je što radi. Bio je to njezin komšija Boško, veselo čobanče, čije se ojkanje, diple ili radosna vika neprestano orili po toj dubravi. Na njemu same modre gaće i bijela košulja sa vezenom ogrlicom, torbicom čobanskom preko ramena i sa diplama za crvenim pasom. — Što si ti amo došo! — prodere se Petrica na nj i ne mičući se s mjesta, da ne zaboravi položaj. — Pa ništa... eno mi koze tamo, a došao sam vidjeti što to vičeš. — A Petrica, ne progovorivši dalje riječi, stade tražiti zbunjeno očima po travi sveđer stojeći na istom mjestu. No kad ne ugleda ništa, poče lagano koračati jednako uprtim očima među zeleno vlaće. Boško ju je još uvijek gledao začuđen, i baš kad htjede zapitati što traži, Petrica sjede u travu i gorko zaplaka. A Boško upropašćen priskoči k njoj, no još prije nego joj uzmože što reći ona se uspravi i, turajući ga od sebe, vikne: — Odlazi, odlazi, od mene, ti si mi kriv! — i plačući još jače, nastavi tražiti sve nestrpljivije i brže, ali od suza nije vidjela više ništa. — A što si to izgubila, kad tako plačeš? — zapita Boško tako blago i milo, da mu je Petrica, iako srdita, ipak odgovorila: — Cekin sam izgubila, nov novcat, a ti si kriv! — Cekin! — usklikne Boško. — A odakle tebi cekin? — Ujak mi ga darovao večeras, a sad sam ga izgubila, a ti si mi kriv! — ponovi djevojka i zaplaka opet iza glasa. — Cekin! — ponovi i Boško tužno, vjerujući sada što mu je rekla. — Pa mi ćemo ga naći, mi ćemo ga zastalno naći, ta ima još dosta sunca! — nadoda življe i poče odmah da joj pomaže u tome mučnom iskanju. I tražeći tako zajedno Boško hodaše kraj nje gledajući sad u travu, a sad u njezino zaplakano lice. Nekoliko je puta pokušao da je obuhvati oko pasa i tako da traže kao nekada u polju strništu jagode; ali bi ga ona svaki put odrinula ponavljajući još uvijek kroj plač: — Ti si mi kriv! I ne traži samo gdje i ja, jer više ne znam gdje mi je pao. Tada on stade tražiti na svoju ruku, oprezno razgrćući travu nogom i uzdišući kad bi god Petrica zajecala glasnije. Sunce je sve više tonulo za brijeg i stalo bacati posljednje svoje zrake na ovo dvoje mlade čeljadi što su očajno koračali mekom travom, ne videći ni sjajnog titranja svjetla kroz šumu niti čujući sve življeg cvrkuta ptica. I baš, baš kad se utrnu posljednja sjajna zraka za Vučjom Glavicom, Boško joj naglo dovikne: — Evo ga, Petrica, evo cekina tvoga! — Je-e-e? — otegne ona drhtavo i skoči hitro k njemu. Uza sve što je u šumi naglo potamnjelo, blještio se cekin na njegovu dlanu lijepim sjajem žutoga zlata. Petrica krikne pa uzdahne duboko, a onda ga uzme i stade, smijući se, otirati suze što su joj se caklile na rumenkastim jagodicama. I kao da više nema snage da išta drugo čini, sjede u travu, te prevrćući svoj cekin s jednoga dlana na drugi, govoraše tiho: — Dukate moj lijepi, dukate moj zlatni! — i tako nježno, kao da je sama u šumi. A Boško gledao samo u njezino lišce što se u sumraku činilo još ljepše, a onda sjedne kraj nje. Odjednom, kao da ne može više izdržati, obuhvati je čvrsto oko vrata i stade je ljubiti u sjajne oči i u napolak otvorena usta. — Petrica moja lijepa! Petrica moja zlatna! — govoraše joj među poljupcima, a ona jedva pomicala glavu da mu se otme, no kamo se god njezine usne pomakle, dočekao ih njegov žarki cjelov. A onda se smiriše kao umorni i poslije neduga muka upita Boško: — Zašto ti ujak dade dukat?... Što će on tebi! — Kako bi htio da sve znaš. To su moji posli! — Da je koji drugi novac, znao bih da ćeš za nj štogod kupiti, ali se dukat ne razmjenjuje tako lako. — Opet ti kažem da su to moji posli. Neka mi stoji! — Ali ja sam ti ga našao! I da ne bijaše mene, sad ga više ne bi imala. — Radi tebe sam ga i izgubila bila... A znaš li, kad sam ja tebi našla britvu? Kad mu je spomenula britvu, Boško se opet nagne i htjede je poljubiti u usta. No ona se ovaj put otme i reče mu ozbiljno, kako samo može govoriti ozbiljno djevojčica od četrnaest godina: — Zar ne znaš da se brzo udajem? Boško ne reče ništa, već samo uzdahne. A onda iza kratka mučanja: — Bože, sa srećom! A koji je tvoj momak? — Još ne znam, ali mi je rekao ujak da će brzo k meni doći. Ipak se mogu dosjetiti na koga on misli. — Možeš!... A na koga? — Ja mislim Juru Orlića. Čula sam da ga materi spominje. — Juricu iz Vrbika! — klikne Boško. — Ono lacmanče zar? — Nije on lacmanin već bolji od sviju drugih. Boško se počeše po svojoj plavoj, dugoj kosi i, gledajući u Petricu, tužno zavikne: — Pa on da je tebi dragi! — A zašto mi ne bi bio drag? Lijep je i kršan momak i dobro živi — reče Petrica kao da govori napamet naučene riječi. — Pa neka, kad je tako. A sad znadem zašto je taj dukat: to ćeš ti ponijeti njemu za miraz. — Ph!... Jedan dukat za miraz! Što si ti lud! Ujac će meni dati ih još, pak će biti cio niz dukata meni na đerdanu, a sav ostali od samih talijera... Pod krošnjama se razlijevalo samo slabo večernje svjetlo, i već zapjevao prvi slavuj a oni se ne sjetiše da se dignu i odu. Petrica se zamislila u nešto, a Boško se tužno zagleda u malo izdignuti vez na njezinim prsima. No iznenada se digne na noge i reče prkosno: — A ja ću svojoj curi skovati đerdan od samih dukata, i bit će još ljepši od tvoga! Zatim se podiže i Petrica — te klikne: — Uh!... od samih dukata đerdan! Pa tvoj je otac siromašan... — Neka je siromašan! A ja ću prodati sve koze i livadu u polju, no đerdan će od dukata ipak za nju biti! — Pa ti si još puno mlad... i gdje je ta tvoja cura? — Ja ću je naći, ne boj se... a meni je već osamnaest godina. Vidjet ćeš već ti! — govoraše joj Boško glasno i čvrsto je gledao u oči kao da joj ih želi ispiti. Gledali se tako muče, jer mu djevojčica nije znala odgovoriti, sve dok se ne oču doziv iz šume. — Petrica-a-a! — zazvuči starački glas u tišini. — Petrica-a-a! — zazove je majka još jednom, a krava se iz dôca odjavi mučeći. — Neću ti ni kravu pomoći dognati! — reče Boško. — Pa i ne treba, ja ću i sama — odgovori ona, pa odmah zatim glasno: — Eto me, nane, odmah kući, eto-o-o! No Boško joj ipak dogna kravu te praćaše pogledom njezin vitki struk u bijelom sadačiću kroz večernji suton, sve do ulaza u ogradu pred kućom. — Dobra ti noć! — dovikne mu Petrica izdaleka, ali joj Boško ne odgovori, već izvadi diple te stade odlazeći prebirati prstima i puhati svom snagom da utiša uskovitlane misli. A tiha ljetna večer ispunjaše dolinu sve više laganim mračkom, i već se stadoše javljati tajnoviti glasovi šume, i dašak noćni poče donositi mirise zemlje, kakvi se po danu nikad ne ćute. S ulaza ograde ugleda Petrica majku i malu braću pred vratima kućnim, sve ožarene velikom vatrom s ognjišta. — Pa gdje si više, mala, ili zar ne vidiš noć! — reče joj mati, a braća, krupni, plavokosi dječaci, potrčaše k njoj da prihvate i odvedu kravu. A ona im, dižući cekin među prstima uvis, radosno dovikne: — Evo mi ujak dade dukat, mamo! - A oni, ne videći u mraku ništa, skupe se oko nje, stadoše ga pipati i dizati svjetlu pa dodavati jedan drugomu. — Dukat za đerdan! Cio niz dukata! — vikala Petrica njima i žurila se da ga spremi. — Večeras ti dolazi momak s ujcem — progovori stara — pa valja da se opremiš i pomogneš meni srediti. A ti u dubravi sve dosad... — Što, momak u prošnju, majo? — Ne baš u prošnju, dijete, ali onako... na prvi dogovor. Petrica se časkom zamisli i htjede zapjevati, što će eto da bude nešto novo, no pomisli, da ipak ne bi lijepo bilo zapjevati na takvu vijest. No ne izdrža, a da ne zapita majku: — Je li to Orlić, nane? — Da. Orlić, ta tko bi bio drugi — reče odlučno stara, kao da je tko zna koliko puta o tome govorila s njom. I dok je stara Marija u staji muzla kravu, miješaše Petrica u kovčegu svoje talijere, dočim je cekin metnula napose u novi obojak. A miješajući ih, pjevuckala kao večeras u šumi: — Dukate moj lijepi! Dukate moj zlatni! — i pade joj na pamet, kako joj Boško reče da će on prodati livadu i koze pa skovati svojoj curi đerdan od samih cekina zlatnih. — Oh... pa đerdan od samih sitnih dukata i ne bi bio toliko lijep — reče u sebi i zatvori kovčeg, no ipak joj Boško cijele večeri ne ode s pameti, kao ni njegovi poljupci što ih je još na usnama ćutjela. IV Istom kasno, kad je prispio ujak i Jurica Orlić sa još dva-tri postarija čovjeka, zaboravi sasvim i Boška i njegov umišljeni đerdan. Bila je umorna pomažući naglo majci, no kad je ugledala Juricu, oživje i razveseli se, premda je ostala stojeći u kutu. Ona ga je upoznala na vodi, bit će već i koji mjesec, pa on na vodu dolazio češće, i tada se sjetila da je to rad nje. Bio je lijep i prikladan momak, a govorio nekako milo, ljupko, i onakvog govora Petrica još ni od koga ne ču. Od tada bivao joj Jurica sve draži, a osobito kad je čula kako ga svi hvale pa kako se djevojke razgovaraju o njegovoj bijeloj kućici sa prozorima od stakla, među jorgovanom i drugim cvijećem. Premda te večeri ne bijaše kakva prošnja, izmetne Tane na pragu pušku i nešto zavikne, pa se vidjelo da je i on i pratnja mu nešto vinetna, kao što Zagorci vele napitim ljudima. Samo je Jurica bio sasvim trijezan i, smiješeći se ljubazno, pruži Petrici ruku da je tako pozdravi po gradsku. Orlić je govorio Petrici, pak staroj Mariji i dječacima neke ljubezne i njima nerazumljive riječi, tim više što su Tane i njegovi ljudi tako bučili i vikali da se ništa nije čulo. — Iznesi... donesi... pripravi! — ponavljao Tane gromko sestri, a Đuro Preočanin, Marko Lujak i Jovo Kujundžić, sve stari njegovi ortaci, već stali pjevati i poskakivati oko ognjišta. — Stâne i vi, djeco, evo vam novog prijatelja dovedoh! — vikaše Tane. — A njih se dvoje i bez nas, lopovi, već upoznaše. Eh! pa što si se tako nakitila, mala, a? Što si u nj tako zaškiljila, a? — šalio se ujak Tane, iako je Petrica gledala negdje u kut i nastojala da bude u sjeni. A uto postaviše sred kuće golemu, okruglu siniju i na nju pometaše sve što se u kući pripravilo, i još više od onih stvari što ih je Tane kradimice poslao još u prvi sumrak. Dok su oni večerali i pili, Petrica držala baklju više njih krešući je i okrećući da bolje gori. Držala je i okresivala ponosno i mirno, jer tada ne bijahu ni u najbogatijim kućama toga kraja kakve druge svjetiljke u običaju. Dok se jelo, počeo razgovor bivati sve tiši, pa se mogao razu V Od toga dana dolažaše Jurica u Petričinu kuću češće nego prije, i to samo večerom, no vrlo često bijaše s Tanom u njegovoj kuli kraj velikog puta, gdje bi vodili duge i mudre razgovore. Tom cestom ganjaše sve veću trgovinu svoju: volove, ovnove i drugu stoku sa jednih pazara na druge. Blago se počelo prodavati vrlo skupo, jer baš toga ljeta iđaše selima silna vojska nekamo u Bosnu i trebaše ga jako mnogo. Htjeli su prodati i Petričinu kravu, ali ona ne htjede o tom ni da čuje; tako je vodila svakog dana po dubravi kao i prije, gdje bi se razgovarala s Boškom, a najradije o đerdanu i svojoj udaji. Ti im sastanci trebali sve više otkad saznadoše da se brzo moraju rastati i prekinuti svoje djetinjsko drugovanje. A govorila mu o tome, što joj godilo, da je Boško tada bio zamišljen i tužan, premda su za tih razgovora i njoj samoj dolazile suze na oči. — I ti ćeš biti u mojim svatovima, Boško! — rekla bi mu ona kao da ga tješi. — Nikako ne mogu... ja ću taj dan k svojoj kumi u Potprag — govorio on mrko, praveći nožem duboke zareze na svom štapu. Tako besjeđaše, ali ni sam nije vjerovao u tu svadbu, a najmanje onda kad bi vidio Petricu da se smije. Ali ipak dođe večer određena za prošnju, kada utanačiše i dan vjenčanja, za jesen, po Maloj gospi. Pa ni za vrijeme prosidbe ne bijaše Boška blizu, premda ga je Petrica tražila da se porazgovori s njim. Rado bi bila čula što će joj reći, jer osjećaše u srcu kao nikada prije: ni radost ni tugu već čudnu mješavinu obojega. Premda bijaše običaj djevojci kod prošnje darovati samo jabuke i nešto srebra, Jurica joj donese zlatan prsten sa blistavim kamenčićem i nekoliko marama od šarene svile. A one joj se večeri učinio taj Orlić vrlo lijep, onako odjeven u glatko, fino sukno sa jarko crvenim okrajcima i kitama na kamparanu i jednako crveno podstavljenoj kabanici s kukuljicom. Samo što joj i tom prilikom govorio vi te svraćao razgovor na svoju trgovinu i ono što misli kasnije učiniti, a o čemu nije razumjela ništa. Sad Petrica htjede da pokaže Bošku Juričin dar i pripovijedi mu kako je te večeri bilo, jer je očekivala da će joj ipak reći nešto novo. A mislila je da će biti nešto ugodno njezinu srcu, iako nije jasno zamišljala kakovim se riječima nada. No Boška ne bijaše, pak joj je istom poslije nekoliko dana uspjelo da ga vidi. Ali kad se je sastala s njime, bijaše u njega jako žalostan pogled, a na njezina pitanja samo obarao glavu, te su mu dugi i plavi pramovi tužno padali sve do blizu njegova crvenog pojasa. Visjeli mu baš kao za kasne jeseni pruće žalosne vrbe nad mlinom u polju i ticali njegove o pojasu zataknute nijeme diple. Petrica je zamijetila da u njima nema piska, pa mu nije spomenula ni Jurice ni primljenih darova, već je i sama postala onako tužna. No kad je otišla, opet se razveselila, a osobito onda kad bi gledala svoje novo ruho i velik komad crvene čoje na koji se imali prišiti njezini veliki, sjajni talijeri, što će zveckati u kolu kad od njih postane dugi, teški đerdan. Tako je ljeto izmaklo, a počinjala se jesen sa svojim čestim sajmovima, pa je Petrica nestrpljivo očekivala kada će ona, u novom ruhu i đerdanu s Juricom i svojima na jedan od njih. Ujak je Tane kroz cijelo ljeto dolazio češće da govori s majkom i štošta pregleda, a svaki put donosio ili dukat ili talijer, tako da su sada bili u potpunom broju. No Petrica se nije usudila zapitati kad će zvati staroga kovača Zelu da ih povrti, iako je željela da to bude što prije. Tim više, što je ujak Tane bio nekako zlovoljan i malo govorio s njom, pa nije nikad, baš kao ni majka, o tom ništa spominjala. Petričina majka imala na brijegu vinograd koji je baš ove godine obilato urodio zlatnim i rumenim grožđem. I jednog ponedjeljka, kad je jesensko sunce obilato prosipalo svoje blažene zrake na opustjele njive, tamne dubrave i brežuljke sa šarenim lišćem vinograda, otputi se Petrica tamo, da s braćom i drugim djevojkama potrga već zrele grozdove. Kad su došli, bilo je na brežuljku sve živo, iako bijaše još rano jutro, i veseli se glasovi razlijegali bistrim uzduhom. Svirale, dozivi i pjesme miješali se kao na sajmu, no taj žamor bijaše svježiji, čistiji, i radost od njega mamila više blažen negoli obijestan smiješak. Djevojke i momčuljci nabacivali se zrelim praskama baš kao zimus grudama snijega i time pokazivali kojega momka, koju li djevojku više vole. Petrici ne bacahu praske, premda je ona gađala svakoga od onih što bijahu po susjednim vinogradima. No zato joj dobacivahu šaljive riječi o njezinoj skoroj udaji, i zvonak, zdrav smijeh pratio njihove nezlobne šale. Donedavna postupali su s Petricom kao s djetetom, i malo se tko obazirao na nju i nitko da bi progovorio ozbiljno s njom osim Boška i njezinih drugarica. Jedino bi se zavrtjele oko nje majka joj i susjede, kad bi je povele k crkvi. Pa i tada je plakala, jer bi je vodile ogarenu čađom od bakra, da se ne bi preveć začudili njezinoj ljepoti i tako je urekli. No u posljednje doba nijesu nikuda ni išli s njome, čekajući da je pokažu svijetu kao gotovu udadbenicu, pod đermom. Ali se dogodilo prije nego očekivaše da postade isprošena djevojka, pa je gladilo i milovalo sve govoreći joj ljubazne i šaljive riječi. Taj dan u vinogradu bijaše jedan od najradosnijih u njezinu životu, među mirisnim i slatkim plodovima jesenskim, među veselom i bezbrižnom mladosti i pod obasjanim, modrim nebom. Sve bijaše veselo oko nje, pa i mrki pudari, koji su bili zadovoljni što sretno očuvaše grožđe i što će odsele moći spavati mirno kod svojih domova. Kolni put od tih brežuljaka s vinogradima bijaše izrovan i dosta strm pa su grožđe gonili na konjima u seoca, što se krila po dubravama. Među zelenilom šume žutjela se strništa, daleko podvodno polje bilo ispunjeno sinjom parom, a daleko, također na brežuljku, bijelila se njihova crkva među brijestima u visoko ograđenu groblju. Pred zalazak sunca vinograd je bio otrgan, jer ne bijaše velik, a dosta ruku neumorno otkidalo grozdove čitav dan. I kad je taj veseli posao bio gotov, zaputiše se tragači u četicama niz brijeg u dubrave što već počeše tamnjeti. Rastanak na ledinicama i na raskršćima uskih, bijednih putića bio je također veseo i bučan, jer su i sva manja djeca istrčala krikom pred njih, dok se napokon ne stišaše među ogradama i iza kućnih pragova. Petrica zateče ujca i mater u ozbiljnu govoru pred kućom, no vidjelo se da su bili već pri koncu razgovora, jer je ujak Tane držao jednom rukom konja za uzdu, a drugom popravljao sedlo. A kad je ugledao Petricu s braćom, kako veselo potrčaše k njemu, ponovi glasno, da ga i ona čuje: — Treba joj reći čisto i bistro da tako mora biti i da zbog toga ne cmuli. Jer što sam obećao, obećao, a drugih novaca nemam... to, što sam dao, bilo je sve!... Ja sam mu obećao i više ne poričem! — zavikne Tane oštro i uzjaši. Petricu nije ni pogledao kao bojeći se da mu ne bi što rekla, ali se ona jedino čudila njegovu govoru i gledala ga pootvorenih usta, i s krtočićem izabrana grožđa u ruci. To je najljepše grožđe bila odlučila ponijeti baš njemu. I kad je Tane odjahao, Petrici je odlanulo, jer ga se pobojala, pa je jedva čekala da joj majka protumači one zagonetne riječi. — Što se to dogodilo, majo? — zapita Petrica i ne mičući se s mjesta kao da ju je strah bliže pristupiti. Stara bijaše od nje okrenula lice, da joj ga kći ne vidi i da se sabere, a onda se obrati k njoj i, što je mogla mirnije, reče: — Ništa zlo, sinko, nego još i dobro, samo ako ti budeš imala pameti. — A što je to, majo, reci! — Jurica zašao u veliku trgovinu, pak mu treba novaca da ih dobije mnogo više. Mi smo se dogovorili da mu dademo one novce što smo bili odlučili za đerdan, jer bi mu ih ionako ponijela bila. Probijen je novac bez koristi i za trgovinu ne valja, pak je Tane obećao da mu ih u četvrtak dade. Kad je Petrica čula što joj majka reče, uzdrhta, problijedi i, ne govoreći ni riječi, sjede u travu. Još je držala krtočić u ruci, a zatim kao da ne zna što će početi, metne ga kraj sebe i zagleda se u majku. Stara Marija htjede već u kuću da prekine taj neugodni razgovor, ali se zaustavi kad je čula prigušen krik svoje kćeri. — Petrice, ne budi dijete — reče joj bojažljivo i tiho. — I druge se udadoše bez đerdana, pak što im je bilo? Kasnije će ti biti drago, jer će Jurica onim novcem dobiti toliko da ćete moći živjeti... kao prvi! Hajde, Petrice, digni se, hodi u kuću, milo moje! No kad je osjetila kako joj poče drhtati glas i da neće moći uzdržati plač, pobjegnu brzo. Ali je njezina djevojčica sjedila nepomično i bez suza, glavu naslonila na dlane i lakte o uzdignuta koljena, pa joj se činilo da i nje i svega svijeta nestaje u mrtvoj tišini što je pritisla dubravu. Još ne bijaše nastupila noć, pa nebo blago svjetlucalo i samo gdjegdje sinulo malenom zvijezdicom, a braća se Petričina kod vatre nečemu zvonko nasmijaše. Zatim se očuje više kuće štropot i meketanje nečijih koza, što su prolazile, na glasan pisak dipala na prekid, a mala se Petrica trzne i ustavi dah. Pa istom onda kad diple daleko u dubravi sasvim zamukoše, obliše djevojčino blijedo lišce tihe i gorke suze. VI Petričina se žalost te noći pretvarala pomalo u srdžbu i prkos, misleći sve više na nepravdu nanesenu joj od ljubljene čeljadi. Otimaju joj đerdan koji je napokon samo njezin i kome se toliko radovala, a za Juričinu trgovinu, što je se ne tiče. Pa eto, zbog te neke trgovine i nju je zaboravio, pa i ne dolazi više, a siromašak Boško misli kako će prodati sve koze i svojoj djevojci skovati đerdan od samih cekina. I kad bi joj god pale na um te riječi, uskrsli joj pred očima njegovi tužno spušteni uvojci, i sjetila se onih cjelova kojima je obasu kad joj nađe u dubravi izgubljeni cekin. Spomenula se i one večeri kad je Jurica prvi put bio kod njih na sijelu s ujcem, i Đurine pjesme uz gusle, gdje djevojka žali za košuljom zlatnom jer je svoje oči isplakala pletući je tri godine dana. Uvečer jedva se nakanila da legne, pa i onda nije bilo sna na oči, već sjedala, lijegala, uzdisala i govorila sama sobom, sve dok je plavušastu mjesečinu nadjačalo bijelo svjetlo dana. Kod njezine postelje bio kovčeg pun svadbenog ruha, pa talijeri i dukati za nesuđeni đerdan. Čim je svanulo, skoči opet k njemu da ih zvekećući prevrće. Ali ne zaplakala, već je smrknuta lica srdito mislila na ujaka Tanu i na Juricu, koji je bio glavni krivac njezinoj tugi. No Petrica se tada varala, jer je ujaku Tani bila draga kao zjenica, a Jurica je ljubio od svega srca i neprestano smišljao kako da obogati, samo da njoj pribavi svako obilje, a ne vidi je da trudi kao druge. Baš toga dana kad je s mržnjom mislila o njem, smještao Jurica novo pokućstvo u svoju lijepu bijelu kućicu i radosnim smiješkom mislio što bi još trebalo nabaviti da joj ugodi, da je iznenadi i obraduje. A o đerdanu ni pomislio nije, sve otkad je Tane pristao na želju, već se kadikad radovao koliko će dobiti kad se tim novcem u trgovini posluži i tako lašnje svojoj Petrici priskrbi bezbrižno življenje. — Ona je još dijete — mislio Jurica u sebi — pa neće sa mnom ostati seljakinja kao druge, već onaka gazdarica, kakve sam viđao po tuđem svijetu: bavit će se domaćim poslima i iza koje vrijeme imat će svoje sluge, da joj ne treba niti iz kuće kad je ne bude volja. Samo da je dovedem što prije pa će me ona, od sreće, ljubiti sve jače. Tako je mislio razgledajući lijepe svoje sobice, a onda prihvatio knjigu računa i zadubio se u brojeve, koji će njemu i Petrici donijeti obilja i mira već sada pa zajamčiti tihu i bezbrižnu starost. I usred tih radosnih misli pomaljao se svaki čas lijepi struk i mlado lišce zaručnice njegove, koju je htio da usreći. Baš u to doba Petrica posla maloga svoga brata po gluhog i nijemog ujca Petraša, da u njega zatraži pomoći i savjeta, jer u svojem djetinjskom očajanju i od tuda čekaše tračak nade. Kad ga je Radica doveo u ulicu pod kućom, gdje ga je čekala Petrica među visokim zidovima ograda, potrčala je naglo k njemu i zagrlila ga mučeći oko bokova. Zatim nastojaše da mu znakovima protumači svoju nevolju prateći sve svoje žive kretnje nehotičnim suzama. Ali je u tom sastanku malo utjehe našla, iako je ujak Petraš odmah pokazao da razumije što je njojzi, jer je samo nešto vikao i mahao rukama, kadikad je gladio po glavi da je utiša. A onda iznenada pobježe čudno mašući rukama, kao da bi joj htio reći: žao mi je, no pomoći ti ne mogu! Petrica se povratila još očajnija, ali ne kući već u dubravu nadajući se tamo Bošku. Brojila je na prste dane do četvrtka i hodala po onim mjestima gdje je najčešće bio. Prisluškivala, ne čuju li se koraci čiji, i lomila granje, samo da nastane štropot koji bi on mogao čuti. Kušala je i zapjevati, ali je odmah i prestala, jer je njezina pjesma jako sličila plaču. Istom oko podne javi se Boško s kozama, mahnu joj tužno glavom i htjede da prođe mimo nju. No ona ga tiho, tiho zazva, a on ipak začuje njezin tužni doziv, ozove se i priđe k njoj: — Što hoćeš, Petrica... evo mene! - A Petrica ne znadijaše na prvi mah kako da počne, već ga samo gledala i napokon progovori što joj prvo pade na um: — Svi su se složili protiv mene, Boško... a ja za Juricu neću, jer mi on nosi đerdan! — Đerdan ti nosi! Pa i treba da mu ga poneseš! — Eh, ali na sebi! Ali on hoće novac, onako neprobijen, i to za svoju trgovinu! A ja ne dam niti ću za nj poći... pa eto! — Nego za koga? — zadrhta čobanče od radosti i nade, te stupi korak bliže. — Za drugoga kakva; koji mi neće odnijeti đerdana. Boško je čvrsto uhvati za ruke i klikne: — Ja ti ne bih odnio đerdana, Petrice, već bih ti još... Ali ga ona prekine: — Eh pa to ne može biti, jer ti se ne ženiš... ali mi ipak pomozi! — Da ti ja pomognem?... A kako?... Nego, znaš, dođi ti, Petrice, sa mnom večeras... Ja znam kolibu pudarsku u vinogradima, sad je prazna... kod kuće, može biti, da nas otac ne bi primio... — Pa kako to misliš? Ili je zar moguće? — Moguće! I kako da je moguće! Ta spominješ se, preklani, znaš... onaj Rusko, kad je umako Jolu, nije mu ni osamnaest godina bilo, a kasnije su se i vjenčali... Što? — A maja?... A ujak Tane?... Ja nikako neću! Ja bih htjela samo onako... — Kako samo onako? — Ja bih ti donijela večeras i dukate i talijere... pak da mi ti probiješ đerdan, kako ga više Jurica ne može imati... Bošku se nenadano preobraziše i lice i oči, te jedva dahne: — Eh, pa dobro, a kako ćemo to? Onda sjedoše pod grm da se dogovore, ali se prije obazreše oko sebe posvuda. Podnevno sunce obasjavalo ih padajući strmo kroz ogranke šume, a oni se dogovorili držeći se za ruke i licima blizu jedno drugoga. Ali se nijesu ljubili kao što činjahu prije, jer su to za njih bili veliki časovi, već samo šaptahu gledajući se pouzdano u oči. Ugovoriše kako će se odmah iza večere sastati više kuće kod starog prsta, gdje će Petrica donijeti novac, a po podne će od starog Zele izmamiti svrdlić na okretaljku, pa i trupac drveni na kojem se đerdani vrte. Odatle će brzo pobjeći u pudarsku kolibu među vinograde, i đerdan će do zore biti gotov! — Tada ga neće Jurica! — Tada ga neće Tane — kliktahu radosno i malo što ne zapjevaše. — A čoju... i konac... i iglu — pitao Boško strepeći od radosna nemira. — I čoja... i konac... i igla... sve je već na mjestu! — udaraše Petrica svojim malenim dlanom i nadoda: — Samo da ne okasnimo... ili da nas ne uhvate... A što misliš ti? — Samo dođi...! — reče Boško i već htjede da je pritegne k sebi. Ali kad je opazio kako već dršće, poboja se da je ne preplaši još jače, pusti je i šapne: — A ti sad hajde, da nas tkogod ne vidi! Jesensko se popodne oteglo vrlo dugo, no lagani oblaci kao da htjedoše uskoriti večer i tako prikratiti nemirno očekivanje te lude djece. Nijesu ni mislili pravo o tome što čine, a Petrica već ne znadijaše koga većma ljubi: Juricu ili Boška. Ćutjela je jedino da među njom i svagdašnjim joj iz djetinjstva drugom nema onake pregrade kakvu osjećaše među Juricom i sobom, sve kad i sami bjehu. Mislila je onog dana samo o tome kako da spase đerdan, a Boško na to, da će biti samo njih dvoje u pudarskoj kolibi. No makar koliko dugo ono popodne bilo, ipak je došla večer, tamna, bez mjeseca i zvijezda. Lagan no hladan večernjak šumio krošnjama dubrave dok su oni trčali jedno uz drugo spotičući se kamenitim puteljkom i premećući svoj teret ispod jednoga pazuha pod drugi. Iz početka je Petrica nosila u nekakvoj vrećici novac, a Boško trupac, svrdao i čoju, no kad je djevojčici doteščalo, izmijeniše stvari. Još pred zalazak sunca Petrica reče majci kako će ponijeti u kulu za ujca izabrano grožđe i, ako okasni, da će prenoćiti tamo ili da će je ujak dopratiti natrag. Radi toga stara Marija bijaše posve mirna, ali je ipak češće preko ograde zagledala, vraća li se njezina kći. Pudarska koliba bijaše dosta daleko i visoko na brijegu, ali su se bjegunci jako žurili i za po sata prispješe zadihani tamo. U kućici bila potpuna tmina, i Petrica se istom onda spomene da se nije pobrinula za svjetlo. No — Boško brzo užeže komadić voštanice koju bijaše ponio u džepu, a to je bio ostatak božićne svijeće, i postavio ga u izdubinu zatvorena prozorčića. Pa dok je on krupnom mandalicom pričvršćivao klimava vrata, Petrica je razgledala unutrašnjost kolibe. I na svoje veliko čudo opazi u kutu malen, nizak krevet sa nekoliko prostrtih, mrkih kabanica. — Boško, ne zatvaraj, mene je strah! — usklikne ona, i zbilja, cijelo joj se mlađano tijelo lagano treslo. — To je ostala pudarska postelja — reče Boško kao da pogađa njezine misli, ali ipak zamandali vrata što je mogao čvršće. Kad se okrenuo, gledala ga Petrica ustrašena i začudila se njegovu mrkom i ozbiljnom licu. Pa da nekako prikrije svoj strah, brzo stade ređati trupac, svrdao i vrećicu po zemlji usred kolibe, neka bi Boško mogao započeti naumljeni posao što prije. I sjedoše jedno do drugog pokraj trupca mučeči nekoliko časaka, tako da se čulo samo njihovo ubrzano dihanje. — Hajde počni, Boško — reče Petrica, a on zbilja posluša i prihvati se rada: ona je pridržavala talijer i ručicu svrdla na okretaljku, a Boško je vrtio. No kako bijahu nevješti takovu poslu, svrdao bi se svaki čas okliznuo s glatkog talijera, pa i zato što su im ruke obadvome drhtale. I svaki čas pogledali bi jedno drugomu u oči i nasmiješili se; a kad bi im se kod posla koljena dotakla, Petrica bi obrnula glavu i odmakla ga nešto, no ono bi se i samo povratilo u prvašnji položaj. Njihova radnja napredovala vrlo slabo jer ih hvataše sve veći nemir, pa kad jedan talijer pod trupac kliznu, pogleda Boško Petricu čudno i reče: — Ne mogu više! A onda složiše obje ruke u krilo i smeteno se gledahu. Međutim je i svijeća posve dogorjela: posljednji komadićak stijenja zasvijetli posljednjim plamom i ugasnu na razlivenom vosku. — A što ćemo sad, Bože moj dragi! Jadna ti sam, majko moja mila... što će to biti! — uzdisala Petrica prigušeno i obazirala se nemirno po tmini. I od pusta straha pritisne se uz Boška, a on je čvrsto ogrli i stade ljubiti žestoko u usta... — Ne, Boško, kud ćeš to sa mnom! — reče prigušenim glasom kad je stade nekamo vući u mraku. No ipak mu čvrsto, u strahu, obavijala oko vrata tanke i gole ruke, jer joj se na uzdignutim mišicama bili zavrnuli široki rukavi košulje. * * * Preko noći se opet na istoku razvedrilo pa su u jutro sjajni traci pomlađenog sunca prodrli i u kolibu. Petrica je, kao izmučena, još čvrsto spavala, a Boško se nagnuo nad njom i gledao joj u zažareno lice, ponešto vlažno od noćašnjih suza. Svaki bi se čas priginjao da je poljubi, ali uvijek i odustao naslađujući se njezinim spokojnim snom. Njegova duga plava kosa visjela strmo nad onim divotnim licem, ali više nije sličila pruću žalosne vrbe u polju već grivi mladoga lava. I kad se ti zlatni pramovi dotakoše njezina bijelog čela, otvori Petrica oči i nasmiješi mu se krotko. Odmah se njihove usne spojiše u dugi cjelov, i kad ga prekinuše, reče mu Petrica tiho: — Ja neću biti više ničija, nego tvoja, Boško! Ali joj Boško ne odgovori već je obavije rukama, te se opet čvrsto pritisnuše jedno uz drugo. Kategorija:Proza